


Touch me like you do

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	1. Chapter 1

一个因为一张有点污的图片引发的很污的脑洞，感谢脑洞提供者！  
我的能力，根本达不到这个级别！

阿斯普洛斯一直以来都对德弗特洛斯，一个把兄控二字写在脸上，眼神永远追随着自己的弟弟非常满意，抛开圣战时候两个人之间因为各种外界因素导致的瓜葛恩怨，现在的他们又回到了小时候那样彼此心意相通的兄弟俩，而且还变的更亲密了……成年人了当然就开始做成年人该做的事情。  
顺理成章接替教皇位置的阿斯普洛斯彻底放纵了他性格中任性的一面 ，且更有了名正言顺偷懒的理由，我是教皇，我很忙，每天晚上还要从教皇厅走回双子宫，因此家里的一切事情我都不做，能懒则懒，连带的到了床上他也懒得无可救药，自己往哪里一躺尽情享受，反正德弗特洛斯从前戏到后戏都做的无比温柔耐心，生怕让他有一点不舒服，就算是到了兴头上动作变的狂暴起来，也是会在得到哥哥有默契的认可后，两个人每次都非常的尽情尽兴，当然阿斯普洛斯并没觉得自己有多懒，德弗特洛斯更不会觉得迷迷糊糊躺在那里的哥哥有多自私，哪怕是来自阿斯普洛斯的一个抚摸都会让德弗特洛斯瞬间热血澎湃，一个情到浓时迷醉的眼神都会让德弗特洛斯兴奋到浑身战栗，他觉得现在这样的两个人非常好了！  
本来这件事，只要两个人都觉得好，其他人也完全没有置喙的理由和必要。  
明明是双胞胎，却不知道为何比哥哥还要高还要壮的德弗特洛斯在哥哥面前有着和体型不相称的温柔，可以一口咬碎圣衣的他床笫之间小心翼翼的如同对待一件昂贵的瓷器，又如同一个刚出生的小奶狗乖巧的依偎在全心全意信赖的哥哥身边。  
正式成为双子座黄金圣斗士的德弗特洛斯平日里依然是朴素的训练服，对吃穿住行的要求也非常朴素，倒是他的哥哥阿斯普洛斯性格里的骄纵和任性，还有因为对自身太过优秀而滋生的实在没法掩饰的自恋，在弟弟无节制的包容下发展迅速，双子宫里他们的卧室豪华的让人吃惊，华丽丽垂到地面的刺绣窗帘，酒柜里各种美酒和精致的水晶杯子，地上铺着厚厚的天鹅绒地毯，任何东西落上去都不会发出声音，阿斯普洛斯喜欢沐浴后赤着脚走在上面，带着酒后的微醺躺在真丝床单上享受弟弟的关爱。  
那一刻，之前的事，之后的事，都不用去考虑，只要闭着眼睛享受就好。  
夜幕降临，水晶灯盏柔和的灯光下阿斯普洛斯拨开自己的长发，趴在舒适的羽毛枕上，德弗特洛斯会吻遍他光滑矫健的后背，在上面细细的涂抹过一层来自于双鱼宫花园生长的玫瑰所提炼的精油，沿着肌肉骨骼的方向为他按摩，从他优雅的脖颈肩膀，到曲线紧致的腰线和挺翘的臀部，饱满修长的大腿，小腿，骨骼精致的脚踝，阿斯普洛斯一开始还会装模作样拿本书过来翻着看，德弗特洛斯的手指移动到腰部的时候他就会把书扔在一边眯着眼睛放松身体趴在那里，等到手指推过他的大腿内侧，他装作若无其事的深吸一口气，直到弟弟温暖的手掌按摩过他的每一个脚趾，已经面色微微发红的他会把手搭在德弗特洛斯的大腿上。  
扔掉手里装着玫瑰精油的水晶瓶子，德弗特洛斯拿过哥哥的一只手，轻咬着他的指尖。  
德弗特洛斯，阿斯普洛斯笑着向后缩了缩手：你可是咬碎过圣衣的人，我很担心我的手啊。  
那对看似凶恶的小虎牙，是德弗特洛斯身为双胞胎弟弟却与哥哥有着明显不同的特征。  
短暂的一个深吻，阿斯普洛斯向后仰头，露出自己修长的脖子，让弟弟在那里细致的舔食。  
你这个样子，总让我想起了在盘子里喝牛奶的小狗，他笑着对弟弟说。  
德弗特洛斯对哥哥身体的迷恋近乎执着，到了连阿斯普洛斯也无法理解的程度，但是他并不觉得有何不妥，德弗特洛斯喜欢对他的身体做什么就让他做就好了，这是阿斯普洛斯对弟弟特有的宠溺，愿意把自己最脆弱的一面毫无保留的交出来，仅此一人而已。  
更何况，这样他也觉得很舒服。  
被略带粗粝感却十分柔滑的舌尖舔过去，肌肤和神经都在一寸寸的放松融化。  
德弗特洛斯认真的埋头在他的胸口，舔着他的颈窝和胸部饱满的肌肉，阿斯普洛斯突然睁开眼睛，一种奇怪的感受让他从半梦半醒中回神过来。  
是德弗特洛斯在吮吸他的乳头，湿热的口腔包裹着触觉神经敏感的乳头，德弗特洛斯的牙齿轻轻咬住，在嘴里有一下没一下的咬着。  
阿斯普洛斯撑起身体，揉了揉弟弟的头发，德弗特洛斯从他胸口抬头看着他。  
德弗特洛斯，我不是女人。  
我没有把哥哥当女人啊，德弗特洛斯柔声说，他的皮肤很火烫，贴在身体上很舒服。  
我没有女人那样的胸部的，所以你在怎么吸，它也是平的。  
我知道啊，德弗特洛斯的手指轻轻抚弄着凸起的两点，这样的接触让阿斯普洛斯身体内部的某根丝线被勾动了，他的气息有点不稳。  
哥哥这里不是很敏感吗……原来我从来没有注意过直到上次我们做的时候……  
上次，其实是前几天晚上，两个人做到忘情，阿斯普洛斯半个身子都快悬空到了床的外边，德弗特洛斯身上把他的哥哥拽了起来抱坐在自己大腿上，低头在哥哥的脖颈处啃咬，那个时候极度敏感的皮肤突然感觉到哥哥胸前的两点在他的胸口摩擦着，之前从来没有注意过的软软的凸起不知道什么时候变的坚硬，他突然就很想……咬。  
当时的他并没有下口，因为那种激情到几乎失控的时刻，他不确定自己是否可以真的做到不咬伤哥哥。  
于是现在他找到机会可以好好的探索一下这里，哪怕他的哥哥一脸莫名其妙。  
阿斯普洛斯依然是一脸不明所以，不过他很大方的躺了回去，你想怎样就怎样吧，他说，只要别让我睡着。  
德弗特洛斯当然不会让他睡着，那么一个火热结实的贴在身上，很努力又很专心的在胸前舔来舔去，湿漉漉，热乎乎，痒痒的，像有一只小小的手在身体里抓挠，舌尖画着圆圈，嘴唇不停的吸吮，时不时的，用一侧尖尖的小虎牙轻轻的咬着有弹性且逐渐充血的乳头，那酥酥麻麻的时断时续的生物电流在皮肤下窜来窜去，阿斯普洛斯的呼吸越发的急促，他焦躁的扭动了一下身体，这种陌生的感觉说不上好还是不好，但是让他迅速的有反应了是事实。  
快点做吧……他扶着德弗特洛斯的肩膀，不要在玩了。  
德弗特洛斯的手滑到了哥哥的大腿内侧摩挲着那里细滑的皮肤，阿斯普洛斯绷紧了身体，他翻身趴着，听凭弟弟为他做润滑工作，胸前被爱抚了很久的乳头依然坚硬的挺立着，摩擦在床单上，让他的身体没来由的颤抖了一下。


	2. Chapter 2

那天晚上，他们做的依然很好，先是温柔缓慢的，逐步升温，直到如同野兽纠缠在一起，厚重的红木门挡住了卧室里的一切肆意纵情的呻吟声，他们换了好几个姿势，每一次都觉得和对方结合的更紧密了，最后他们离开被折腾的一塌糊涂的床，赤裸的脚趾踩在柔软细密的地毯上，手撑在床上，德弗特洛斯隔着凌乱的头发轻咬着兄长汗湿的后颈，对着哥哥身体内最敏感的一处激烈的顶撞着，他们浑身颤抖，阿斯普洛斯几乎要把床单拽下来，他的腰被弟弟强有力的手臂紧扣住，弟弟的另外一只手来到了他的胸前摸索着那不知不觉中因为充血而变的敏感的乳头，用力的掐了一下，疼痛和被揉捏带来的复杂快感让最后一根稻草落下来，意识空白的片刻他抽搐着射了出来。  
白色的体液落到昂贵的地毯上渗入缝隙中，阿斯普洛斯的腿软了下来，整个人都被依然在他身体里抽动的德弗特洛斯死死的钉在床边，弟弟的那只手依然没有松开捏着他胸前的凸起，高潮过后的身体本来就敏感，在被这么前后攻击的摆弄着，身体内那娇嫩又柔韧的地方反应更加剧烈，肠道内壁绞的更紧了，感受到哥哥回应的德弗特洛斯几近毫无怜惜的攻击着哥哥的身体，没过一会，阿斯普洛斯又颤抖着到了高潮，两个人浑身是汗，气喘吁吁的叠在一起扑倒在床上。  
安静了一段时间，勉强找回意识的阿斯普洛斯懊恼的说：啊……地毯……  
明天让侍女们来收拾吧，德弗特洛斯的下巴轻轻蹭着哥哥的肩膀，他的眼神迷离，哥哥的体温和气息让他觉得安心舒适，他现在，很想这样睡过去。  
但是还舍不得,因为明天他要出去执行任务，大概要一周的时间才会回来。  
阿斯普洛斯在凌乱的床铺中给自己找了块相对整齐的地方，德弗特洛斯立刻黏了过来，轻吻着哥哥的额头和鬓角。  
别黏着了，浑身都是汗啊，阿斯普洛斯小声的抱怨，手却下意识的抚弄着弟弟的头发。  
这种无形的鼓舞让德弗特洛斯感到无上的幸福，他用手臂撑起身体看着躺在那里面上红潮未退眼神湿润的哥哥，心中柔情满溢。  
阿斯普洛斯修长的身体舒展放松的躺在那里，双目微闭在休息，整个人和谐优美的如同一幅名画，他的身体经得起最挑剔的眼光，每一处都体现了男性力与美的完美结合。  
这么完美的人，是我的哥哥，只属于我的。  
对哥哥的依恋之情和想要无止境的亲近这个身体的冲动让德弗特洛斯忍不住又一次埋头在哥哥胸前，伸出舌头舔弄着那依然处于充血状态的凸起。  
柔软，有弹性，带着浅浅的颗粒凸起摩擦过舌尖会有酥麻的电流闪过，如果用牙齿轻轻的咬，那柔韧的触感更是奇妙。  
用脸颊蹭，用嘴唇吮吸，用牙齿轻衔，时不时的还用手去逗弄另外一个被冷落的存在。阿斯普洛斯闭上眼睛任由弟弟自己去胡折腾，睡意笼罩了他，他现在很想把自己裹进舒适的床单里睡上一觉，可是德弗特洛斯的动作所营造的存在感让他无法忽视。  
胸口的凸起被这么玩弄，丝丝缕缕的快感越发明显。  
喂喂，老二，阿斯普洛斯捧起弟弟的脸看着他的眼睛：你是饿了把那里当糖果吃吗？  
德弗特洛斯舔舔湿润的嘴唇，很认真的回答：味道真的很好。  
两个人相视而笑，阿斯普洛斯拍了拍身边的位置，睡吧，明天你还要早起呢，好好休息。说完他坐起身去寻找不知道被踢到那里的毛毯，然而德弗特洛斯又从背后抱住了他。  
更高大壮实的弟弟像一只巨型黑豹一样在他的后背摩挲着，交叉在前面的两只手摸进了阿斯普洛斯的大腿之间。  
我不想睡的那么早……德弗特洛斯用一种撒娇一样的口气说到。  
那天晚上，他们也确实是睡的很晚。  
一周之后的某个夜晚。  
已经是深夜时分了，圣域里很多地方都已经熄灭了灯火进入梦乡，但是在掩映的窗帘之后，这个散发着东方檀香气味的卧室里，仍然有细细的铃声回响着。  
阿斯普洛斯陷在柔软的鹅毛枕堆里，脖子下枕着一个，腰下垫着两个，放在两边的手还紧紧的胡乱抓着几个，他的身体在灯光下有一种玉石般温润的颜色，随着被撞击的节奏在床上晃动，一枚银色的夹子，被夹在他左边的乳头上，夹子加工的非常精致是来自遥远的东方的匠人手工制作，机关松紧合适， 夹子上小小的铃铛，跟随着身体晃动的节奏发出悦耳无节奏的声音。  
被夹住的凸起已经呈现出深红的颜色，格外吸引人的注意力，德弗特洛斯停下动作，用手指碰了一下那个夹子，牵扯带来的疼痛和这疼痛滋生的快感让阿斯普洛斯哼了一声。  
他被枕头高高垫起的腰微微颤抖着，胸口一起一伏的肌肉带着汗水的光泽。  
德弗特洛斯的眼神里流露出复杂的神色，明明哥哥现在这个样子看上去是那么的性感，诱人，但是他实在不愿意接受那征服了这个身体的快感中的一部分，是来自哪个小小的夹子。  
明明是自己在外出执行任务的时候看到这个小东西就顺手买回来，没想到看到哥哥这么享受与它带来的感受，心中却泛起了酸酸的滋味。  
这么简单，就胜过我了吗？  
右边那赤裸暴露在空气中的凸起像奶油蛋糕上的红草莓一样吸引着他，于是他扑过去在那小小柔软的凸起上舔着，蹭着，用力的吮吸，用舌尖不停的绕圈，似乎是完全忘记了自己身体的一部分还在哥哥的身体里。  
他的口水把哪里弄的亮晶晶的全是唾液，在口腔里膨胀起来。  
阿斯普洛斯随着弟弟的动作扭动着身体皱起眉头，这种做到一半停下来换成如同羽毛搔痒一样的感觉实在煎熬，文火慢烤一样让人缓缓融化。  
德弗特洛斯的手指又拨弄了一下那个夹子，两边不同的感受，一个是被强制血液不通畅的刺痛，一个是被口腔黏膜不断摩擦的酥痒，同时紧贴着两人小腹的性器也在被挤压着。  
他喘息的几乎不成样子，沙哑着声音推着身上的人。  
不要玩的太过分啊，德弗特洛斯。  
德弗特洛斯恋恋不舍的松开口埋在哥哥的颈窝处，像是受到委屈又在赌气一样小声的说：你先告诉我你觉得那边感觉更好？  
哎？情欲之中无法很好思考的大脑勉强工作着，你在说什么？  
德弗特洛斯撑起身体，用力的顶撞了一下：我问你你觉得那边感觉更好。  
阿斯普洛斯被顶的说不出话来，他只顾着抓紧了手里的枕头。  
按住他腰的两只手现在转移到了他的胸前，一只手去拨弄这那个银色的夹子，另一只则直接用手指去用力的揉捏。  
又疼又爽。  
那对蓝色的眼睛盯着他继续问：你觉得那边感觉更好？  
他没法回答了。  
一直到最后，德弗特洛斯都没有放过他，一边动作一边追问，他在迷迷糊糊中也不知道自己回答了什么，总之答案大概是很难让人满意。  
也许是出于这个原因，也许是因为两个人一周的时间没见面，年轻的身体经不住太久的分离。那天晚上他们做了好几次。  
那被刻意照顾太长时间的两点到了最后肿胀到几乎要渗出血丝，被碰到的时候火辣辣的疼，就算如此，被按在窗台上，前胸两点贴着冰凉的玻璃时，身体还是如同火焰一样燃烧的更热烈了。  
第二天早上，自律性非常好的阿斯普洛斯还是早早的起床沐浴，换上教皇的法衣准备去教皇厅办公， 他并没有在法衣下面穿任何其他衣服的习惯，因此平日里未曾注意过的被衣服盖住的两点此时在手工刺绣的精致面料擦过身体的那一刻，他倒吸了一口冷气。  
之前从来没有这样过的……他看了一眼依然抱着枕头睡的香甜的德弗特洛斯，忍不住走过去在那微露虎牙的脸上拧了一把。  
德弗特洛斯立刻就醒了，他不明就里的揉着眼睛：怎么了，你要我给你准备什么早餐吗？  
把你炖了算了，阿斯普洛斯鼻子里哼了一声。


	3. Chapter 3

沿着石阶向上走，用不了多长时间就会到达教皇厅。  
今天的天气非常好，阿斯普洛斯的心情也很好，虽然多少有点睡眠不足的倦怠，但他的嘴角还是情不自禁的带着微笑，昨天晚上的如胶似漆让他眼中的一切都带着柔和的光芒。  
只是有一样，隐隐约约，不好的感觉。  
他穿的教皇常服面料和做工不可谓不考究，贴身穿着更是舒适，但，此时他都会察觉到面料在若有若无的摩擦着他的前胸。  
尤其是经过一夜的戏弄和开发，已经变的越发敏感的两点在衣服下面蠢蠢欲动。  
那摩擦的感觉像极了德弗特洛斯的舌头舔过去的时候，昨天夜里那细细的铃声似乎又在耳边响起，那个银色的夹子是什么时候取下来的呢，他完全没有意识到。  
夏日温暖的风迎面吹来，阿斯普洛斯加快了脚步，依然不能阻止一股热流从小腹升起。  
不妙的是，走的越快，摩擦的感觉就越鲜明。  
更多的记忆被海底沉沙一样搅动着涌上来，德弗特洛斯那尖尖的小虎牙像小狗啃骨头一样轻轻的在自己胸前啃咬着的镜头简直挥之不去。  
啊，真是太过分，阿斯普洛斯对自己这种想入非非的状态非常生气，于是他开始回想今天要做的事情，强迫自己冷静了下来。  
终于可以安静的坐在办公桌前处理公务，把那些乱七八糟的念头赶出脑海，阿斯普洛斯安静的一边看文件一边喝着刚沏好的红茶，他看的太专心了，以至于完全没有注意到那红茶滚烫的水温，一口喝下去，烫的手一抖把茶杯打翻在桌子上。  
滚烫的茶水在桌子上文件上流淌，还迸溅到了衣服上。胸口湿了一大片。  
我今天到底是怎么了，是被德弗特洛斯的呆头呆脑传染了么？阿斯普洛斯恨恨的让侍女进来打扫一下桌子，同时自己灰溜溜的跑到窗前透透风，顺便让风吹干自己的衣服。  
清爽的风鼓动着质量上乘的面料，胸前被水打湿的地方很快就干了，但是阿斯普洛斯尴尬的发现，有两个地方此时看起来格外的突出明显，那是自己之前没有意识过的，突然就挺立在哪里。  
德弗特洛斯！都是你干的好事！  
要不是你，我根本就不会对这男人身上多余的东西这么关注！  
等我今晚回去怎么收拾你！  
阿斯普洛斯生气的坐回了桌子前，在文件上奋笔疾书。丝毫没有注意到德弗特洛斯已经站在门口很久了 。  
德弗特洛斯沉默着笑着看他的哥哥一脸不悦之色的坐在那里，轻轻咳嗽了一下。  
谁让你进来的，阿斯普洛斯黑着脸头都不抬一下。  
昨天晚上不是和你说今天要到教皇厅来和你汇报这次出任务的情况？德弗特洛斯私下里和哥哥相处的时候会变的话多一些，他身上简单朴素的训练服，黝黑的皮肤和这奢华的房间里非常不相称，但是英俊的五官和闪亮的眼睛却让人难以忽视。  
谁让你这么生气了，德弗特洛斯绕道阿斯普洛斯的身后，在他肩膀上揉捏着，力度适中，节奏恰好，任凭阿斯普洛斯如何黑脸现在也装不下去了。  
你干的好事，阿斯普洛斯闭目养神，享受着弟弟的按摩，气渐渐的消了。  
德弗特洛斯绝口不提哥哥嘴里指的他的“好事”是哪一件，两个人这么多年下来他对哥哥的脾气很是了解，不要和阿斯普洛斯争论，永远不要争论，接受他的意见和判断，然后，该怎样做还是怎么做就可以了！  
如同别人所说，阿斯普洛斯过度的自信，自负，高傲，控制欲强，占有欲空前旺盛。对付这样的难搞的性格，德弗特洛斯就以不变应万变：你说怎样都好，你要怎样都行。  
所以现在，他只是有节奏的按摩着哥哥的肩膀，同时落下一个吻在哥哥丰厚的蓝色长发上。这片刻的温情让阿斯普洛斯露出了稍纵即逝的笑容，他又严肃起来，说：来吧，和我说说你的任务情况，不要以为这样就可以把我敷衍过去。  
毕竟，他是教皇。  
于是兄弟二人面对面坐着从这次任务说起，说到德弗特洛斯这几天见到的有趣的事，越说越远，  
说着说着，就到了午餐的时间，阿斯普洛斯吩咐侍女准备两人份的午餐后 ，关上门站起身来活动了下身体。  
每天都这么坐在这里，整个人都要生锈了，想不懂为什么我要做这些琐碎的工作。  
他那镶嵌着宝石玛瑙的腰带紧紧的缠住他的腰，让衣服线条更加修身流畅，与阿斯普洛斯一直以来展露给众人的高贵矜持的气质相得益彰。  
德弗特洛斯忍不住走过去从背后抱住他的哥哥，他比阿斯普洛斯要高，体型也更健壮，于是阿斯普洛斯几乎是被牢牢的扣在弟弟的怀抱中。  
他把下巴在哥哥的肩头轻轻的蹭着，鼻息粗重起来。  
德弗特洛斯！阿斯普洛斯皱了皱眉头，他明显的感觉到德弗特洛斯紧贴在他身后的那一部分身体起了反应，硬硬的，热热的，贴在臀部，热辣辣的宣告着存在感。  
这里是教皇厅，你要是敢做出什么过分的事情信不信我第一个先星爆了你？  
我警告你不要不把我说的话当回事……啊……  
气势汹汹的威胁瞬间被掐断了，德弗特洛斯的手已经摸索到了哥哥的胸前，在那隐约凸起的两点上揉捏着。  
熟悉的快感闪电一样击中了这个身体，阿斯普洛斯小腿一软，整个人被弟弟从后面拖着抱着两个人一起坐到了他那个宽大豪华的教皇椅上。  
胸前的两点依然被不紧不慢的揉捏着，时不时的还向里面按一下，从一开始的柔软到慢慢变的坚硬挺立也没用多长时间，整个人都坐在弟弟分开的大腿上的阿斯普洛斯气的满脸通红又无力反抗，或者，身体根本就不想反抗。  
他微张着嘴喘息着，想用手去碰自己的前面。  
德弗特洛斯一口咬住哥哥的后颈，尖尖的小虎牙略微施力，带着惩罚的意味：前面不可以自己碰，那是我的。  
那你倒是快点帮帮我啊，阿斯普洛斯生气的想要离开弟弟的大腿，却被抱的更紧了，德弗特洛斯那坚硬的性器简直要埋进他的臀部里，他挣扎了一下，这个举动换来的是德弗特洛斯的手在他的乳头上狠狠的掐了一下。  
又疼又爽，浑身像火烧一样。  
心底有一个声音在悄悄的呼喊：可以在粗暴一些，可以在用力一些。  
德弗特洛斯松开了手把他的哥哥转了个身，让他分开腿坐在自己的大腿上，抓着阿斯普洛斯的手放在自己的腰带上。  
替我解开，哥哥。  
裤子下面已经被高高的撑起，阿斯普洛斯咽下一口唾液，直接扯断了弟弟的腰带和裤子，那火热的性器跳了出来，同时德弗特洛斯也迅速的扯开了他的教皇法衣，还穿在身上，但是已经敞开了胸腹，他的眼前，就是哥哥肌肉匀称，皮肤白皙顺滑的胸膛，还有上面朱红色的两点。  
他的手伸进了哥哥的教皇法衣下，握住了那同样坚硬挺立的性器，撸动起来，同时俯下头去舔那随着自己的动作而颤动着的两点。  
他听见阿斯普洛斯的呼吸变了调，一种甜腻腻的呻吟压抑在喉间许久终于被攀升的快感挤压了出来，他的哥哥，披散着一头华丽的蓝发，穿着象征着权利和地位的教皇法袍，半赤裸的坐在他的大腿上手扶着他的肩膀，沙哑着声音对他说：  
可以，用力咬。


	4. Chapter 4

番外：  
和平时代的教皇，并不意味着可以悠闲度日，作为这个地球上最神秘存在的圣域中最有权力的人，每天都有各种各样繁琐的事务缠身，要接见各国前来拜访，求助，心怀叵测希望和圣域玩弄一下权术的人。阿斯普洛斯在这方面有着近乎完美的天赋，他俊美的脸上带着魅惑人心的微笑，举止淡定自如，面对谄媚的奉承他微笑着全盘接受，面对暗戳戳的试探他也回答的滴水不漏，没有人可以从他这里轻松自如的得到想要的东西，圣域的教皇，是一个深不可测，恩威并施的人。  
除此之外，他的风度更是让无数人为之倾倒，摘下了青铜面罩的教皇，是心智体均到完美境界的圣斗士，也是一个无可挑剔的美男子。  
穿着朴素的训练服刚刚从训练场上回来的德弗特洛斯，悄悄站在柱子的后面看着阿斯普洛斯浅笑着和几个皇室贵族寒暄，今天来的几个使节是英国皇室的贵族，声名显赫，因此圣域的教皇也就特意屈尊出来送客人离开，当然，即使屈尊，也就走到教皇厅的门口而已。  
德弗特洛斯微微的皱起了眉，他在包围着阿斯普洛斯的诸多眼神里看到了赤裸裸无法掩饰的贪婪渴望，死死的叮咬在阿斯普洛斯的身上，如果眼神可以给人脱衣服，那么现在圣域的教皇在那个人的眼里早就不着片缕了。  
这种事情经常发生，阿斯普洛斯早已经见惯不怪，他只是用客气带着冷漠的笑容把这种贪婪拒之于千里之外，可是德弗特洛斯却觉得很难忍受，他的哥哥，怎么可以被这种人亵渎。  
他的手指稍微动了一下，感受到空气中奇妙的波动的阿斯普洛斯嘴角微微一翘，笑意难掩，这不经意间流露的真情实感更让他的姿容愈加光彩夺目。  
既然这样，就恕不远送了，他优雅的微微欠身，向几位客人告别。  
大概今天晚上会有人要做噩梦了，目送着那慢慢走下台阶的几个身影，阿斯普洛斯愉快的笑了出来 ， 他挥挥手示意身边的侍从退下，一个人向着教皇厅巨大的圆柱后走了过去。  
一如从前，德弗特洛斯安静的在柱子后面等着哥哥，清爽的微风吹过他的长发，还有几缕没有干透，他今天早晨才从西伯利亚回来，直接就去了训练场查看年轻的候补圣斗士们训练的进度，结束后特意洗过澡才来见哥哥。  
阿斯普洛斯身上带着熏香的味道，他一边走过来一边笑：你真小气，他拍了拍德弗特洛斯的肩膀，两个人向内殿走去。  
我只是给他一点小小的教训，德弗特洛斯从鼻子里哼了一声，你不会不知道他看你的眼神有多过分吧，好像一只流着口水的恶狼。  
流着口水的恶狼？阿斯普洛斯瞟了弟弟一眼，你是在说你自己吗？他们已经站在了教皇厅内殿私人区域的门口。  
我是很饿，德弗特洛斯老实的点头，然后突然把他的哥哥拦腰抱起，直接走进了卧室内。  
门关上了，被德弗特洛斯这一突然袭击吓了一跳的阿斯普洛斯好笑的任由弟弟抱着他向卧室走去，嘴里还不忘调侃：怎么了，你这是在执行任务的时候遇见心仪的姑娘，回来拿我练习怎么抱人么？  
软绵绵的床垫无声的承受了两个人的重量，德弗特洛斯顺手一扯，华丽厚重的帷幔垂下包围住这过分宽大的寝床，光线暗淡下来，阿斯普洛斯伸手勾住弟弟的脖子，把他来下来，两个人的嘴唇贴合的那一刻舌头立刻如饥似渴的缠绕在一起。  
德弗特洛斯的身上带着香皂清新的味道，他张开双臂用力把哥哥搂向自己的胸前，任凭阿斯普洛斯的双手抚摸着他的后背，两个人享受着小别几日后的温存，直到耗尽最后一丝空气才恋恋不舍的分开，喘息着拥抱着躺在一起，阿斯普洛斯梳理着弟弟额头的碎发，德弗特洛斯则温顺的把头靠在哥哥的肩膀上。  
片刻的沉默，德弗特洛斯闷闷的说：西伯利亚那边连人影都见不到几个，那里来的心仪的姑娘……  
所以你这是表示遗憾咯？阿斯普洛斯笑着问。  
我只想抱你，德弗特洛斯一翻身又压在一丝不苟穿着华丽丽教皇礼服的哥哥身上，他的手指摸索着抽掉红色的丝绸腰带，熟练的解开衣服的一排细密暗扣，阿斯普洛斯那完美的身体和白皙的肌肤逐渐暴露在空气中，两个人的呼吸都急促起来。  
现在是白天，德弗特洛斯……阿斯普洛斯握住德弗特洛斯的手腕，欲拒还迎的，轻笑着弓起膝盖蹭着德弗特洛斯的大腿。  
他的话还没说完，就被德弗特洛斯舔着脖子的动作打断了，瞬间腿就软了下来。  
最后一个暗扣也解开了，暗淡的光线里矫健结实的身体美好的不像话，更为显眼的，是胸前两点上贴着的胶带，德弗特洛斯瞪大了眼睛看了看他的哥哥，一脸不解的神色。  
阿斯普洛斯露出了难得一见的窘迫神色。  
有什么好好奇的？都怪你之前总是弄这里，结果现在衣服一蹭就会有感觉……不贴个东西就太容易尴尬了。  
两个小小的胶布贴随着呼吸在胸口起伏着，藏在下面的就是可以轻轻咬在嘴里柔软有弹性的东西，那美妙的滋味和触感，让人欲罢不能。  
被弟弟直勾勾的眼神看的有点尴尬的阿斯普洛斯去扒德弗特洛斯的衣服，这个身体已经被训练到被看上一会就会开始发热，很快两个人就赤裸的抱在了一起。  
他趴在德弗特洛斯的身上，慢慢的舔咬着弟弟的嘴唇，德弗特洛斯激动的抚摸着哥哥白皙的皮肤，顺滑的手感，哥哥身上熟悉的气息和小别几日的思念让他的情欲瞬间燃烧，他从来都是会将前戏做的很细致耐心的人，可是今天，他觉得他熬不住那么长时间。  
想要占有，进入，感受更多。  
他抱住身上的哥哥坐了起来，一边在被哥哥轻咬耳垂带来的快感中战栗，一边用力揉捏着哥哥那紧致有弹性的臀部，他吮吸着阿斯普洛斯好看的锁骨，留下细细密密的吻痕：哥哥，我想要，我想现在就要。  
阿斯普洛斯那挺立起来在他小腹部摩擦着的欲望就是最好的回答。  
香膏在枕头下面，阿斯普洛斯扶着弟弟的肩膀喘息着，他也很想要，可能比德弗特洛斯的渴望还要深，弟弟两腿间那一跳一跳的硬物正顶在坐在弟弟大腿上的他的大腿内侧，这不经意的接触让他心跳加快，面红耳赤。  
他跪着立了起来，方便弟弟修长有力的手指蘸着柔软细腻的膏体滑入臀瓣之内，指尖轻轻的探入那紧闭的入口，两个人都在大口的喘着粗气，这是必要的过程，也是难熬的等待时间。  
德弗特洛斯的吻断断续续的落在阿斯普洛斯的胸前，绕着那小小的乳贴用舌尖绕着圈，啃咬着胸口的肌肉，手上的动作也没有闲着，一个手指顺畅的探入之后，另一根手指也缓缓的借着润滑挤进去撑开柔软的内壁，凸起的指节在里面滑动着，阿斯普洛斯在这前后两面双重的刺激下发出沙哑的饱含情欲的呻吟声。  
再快一点，他低声说。  
在他身体内滑动的手指立刻听从了他的召唤，加快了进出的速度，微微勾起的指尖熟练的找到了体内最敏感柔软的地方，每次刮过去都会在那里稍做停顿按一下，熟悉的快感喷泉一样从那里迸发出来，阿斯普洛斯身体弓了起来，不由自主的迎合着弟弟手指动作的方向。  
但，德弗特洛斯并没有让他这样沉溺下去，他那尖尖的小虎牙此刻正咬在贴在胸前两点的胶带上，软软的下口。  
他手上一边动作着一边贴着哥哥的耳边说：哥哥那里很想我是不是？  
快感之下颤抖的快要说不出话的阿斯普洛斯呜咽着点头，下身拼命的在弟弟身上摩擦着，可是德弗特洛斯的手臂固定住了他的腰，让两个人的身体保持了一定距离。  
我也好想哥哥啊……我晚上睡觉的时候都想要咬一口哥哥的乳头才睡……  
就算是身体被人这样肆意摆布，这种话听起来还是让人脸红。  
你胡说什么，阿斯普洛斯扭着腰表示抗拒，他扶起弟弟的脸狂乱的吻他，想要堵住弟弟那张只有才床上才会突然话多的嘴。  
德弗特洛斯低头隔着胶带用力的咬了一下左侧的乳头，疼痛和快感一起袭来。  
他们这么可爱，为什么要遮起来，德弗特洛斯继续轻咬着，让我看看他们，让我看看他们好不好。  
第三根手指，挤进了后穴，被高热的体温融化掉的膏体顺着德弗特洛斯的手指淌了下来，让手指的搅动进出变的更加顺畅，那里已经是一片泥泞。   
让我看一下……德弗特洛斯的下巴在哥哥胸前蹭了几下，扬起脸看着神色迷离的哥哥，啃咬着胶布的一角，然后用尖尖的小虎牙侧咬住，慢慢的撕开。  
紧密贴合的胶布黏连着皮肤被撕开，粉红色的乳头慢慢暴露在空气里，德弗特洛斯故意把动作放的很慢，一点一点的，手上的动作却加快了，三根手指并拢在一起，并没有完全抽出，而是撤退到最后一节手指后在飞快用力的顶入深处，连续不断的冲击让人头晕，腿软，阿斯普洛斯克制不住的瘫软在弟弟的肩膀上。  
扯掉了那块碍事的胶布，德弗特洛斯贪婪的把那粉红的凸点含入口中，大力的吮吸着，直到变的坚硬起来才松开口，满意的又舔了一下，引的哥哥的身体又是一抖。  
他抽出在哥哥身体内肆意搅动的手指，转过头去撕掉了另一边的胶布，两眼冒火的阿斯普洛斯搂住德弗特洛斯的腰把他压倒在床上，迫不及待的扶起弟弟的性器想要坐上去，但是德弗特洛斯却拽住了哥哥右脚的脚脖子让他坐了个空，顺势把阿斯普洛斯一条腿架在自己的肩膀上，一边舔着哥哥的脚踝和修长的小腿，德弗特洛斯扶住了哥哥的腰让他微微侧身，从从侧面进入了他的身体。  
阿斯普洛斯向后仰过头头去，优雅的脖颈上面满是吻痕，他抓住德弗特洛斯扶在他腰上的手用湿漉漉的眼神看过去，德弗特洛斯心头一震，情欲和爱意让他不能自己的一下子进到最深处，两个人身上都是汗水，黏在一起剧烈的运动着。  
柔软的羽毛枕被拿过来垫在腰的下面，体液和润滑的膏体流在上面弄的一塌糊涂，已经没有人在意了，直到最后结束，两个人慵懒的躺在一起沉浸在余韵里，德弗特洛斯无声的笑着用用手指在哥哥的胸前揉捏。  
你干嘛？阿斯普洛斯的声音懒懒的。  
下次……我来给哥哥的这里贴上胶布好不好？


End file.
